


𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗

by gabihabibi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabihabibi/pseuds/gabihabibi
Summary: 𝚄𝚙𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚡 𝚊𝚝 𝚊 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝.
Relationships: BaekYeol, ChanBaek - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐, 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚜, 𝚃𝚊𝚢𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚝. 𝙸 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚢𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚜, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚍𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚊 𝟺00𝟾 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚌 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔, 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 ❤️

_**(𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸0𝟸0)** _

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎, 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚕𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚝-𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚌𝚞𝚝 𝙻𝚎𝚟𝚒 𝚓𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙽𝚒𝚔𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚓𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚛. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎𝚗’𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚖𝚎, 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛. 𝙾𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚏𝚏 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚜. 𝙽𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎.

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗!”** , 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍’𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚋𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚎, **“𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐?!”**

**“𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝙸 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛, 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚒”,** 𝙽𝚘. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚒. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛’𝚜 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎.

**“𝙾𝚑. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚞𝚜”,** 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚊𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚖𝚙 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚎. 𝙽𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚡𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗?”** , 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜?

~

_**(𝙰𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚕 𝟸00𝟼)** _

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝟷0𝚝𝚑 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚜. 𝙰𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚝. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚊𝚡𝚎𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚔𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚍 _**“𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘, 𝙸’𝚖 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕”**_ , 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚍, _**“𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗. 𝙽𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞… 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕?”**_. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎.

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗-𝚊𝚑, 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎? 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚒𝚣𝚣𝚊 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗”** , 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔, 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚌 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗.

**“𝙼𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚠𝚒𝚌𝚑, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸’𝚖 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚜𝚘 𝚗𝚘 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘”** , 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘, **“𝙸 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚝, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚙𝚒𝚣𝚣𝚊, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛… 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚘𝚙? 𝙸’𝚖 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎.”**

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚘𝚙. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚘, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗. 𝙽𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢, 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚘𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.

~

_**(𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝟸00𝟽)** _

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚏𝚎́ 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚕 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚠𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚕. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚊𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎, 𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎!

**“𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕-𝚊𝚑, 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎!”** , 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎’𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐.

**“𝙷𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚞𝚙 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗-𝚊𝚑!”** , 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔, 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖, **“𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚆𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚢”** , 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍, 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛.

**“𝚂𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚆𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚢!”,** 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚕𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍. 

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚝, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚜𝚔? 

_𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍._

“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕! 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚑?”, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚛, 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚞𝚕, 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, **“𝚂𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚢𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚊 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗?”.**

**“𝚂𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚢𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝙷𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚞𝚕-𝚊𝚑!”** , 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎.

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝, 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚋𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚋𝚢. 𝙰𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚕𝚏𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝. 𝙸𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚢, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚍𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚠 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖— 𝚍𝚘𝚎-𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚙 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚕 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚣𝚣𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎. 

**“𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕?”** , 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍.

**“𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚊𝚢?”** , 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚍, 𝚊 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚍, 𝚊 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕. 𝙲𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚔, 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎. 𝙲𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚔, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚠𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚙, 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚙, 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚙, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚝. 

𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚔, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑, **“𝚈𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗”**.

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚕𝚢, 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚢𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐, 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚏 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 

~

_**(𝙽𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟸00𝟾)** _

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍. 𝙳𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 _𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢_ 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜. 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝? 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎, 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎_ 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗-𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗’𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚕. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 _𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚕𝚢_ 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 _𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐_ 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔! 𝚈𝚊𝚑, 𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗!”** , 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, **“𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎’𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚏𝚝, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔? 𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎… 𝚘𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎… 𝚘𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚠𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏!”**

**“𝙷𝚖. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚐𝚒𝚏𝚝, 𝚈𝚎𝚘𝚕?”** , 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 ‘𝚈𝚎𝚘𝚕’.

**“𝙸𝚏 𝙸 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚐𝚒𝚏𝚝, 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎?”** , 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝.

**“𝙸’𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢. 𝙸’𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 _𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝_ 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍, 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛?”**, 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚡𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛.

**“𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 _𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛”_** , 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗, **“𝙸 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗. 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎.”**

**“𝚈𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚔. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐”** , 𝚢𝚎𝚝 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛.

**“𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢… 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝙸’𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛. 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸’𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚗𝚘… 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚊 𝚢𝚎𝚜, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔”** , 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚋𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚠. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍’𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎.

~

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚑, 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚘, 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚛. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 **“𝚈𝚎𝚜, 𝚈𝚎𝚘𝚕. 𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚢𝚎𝚜”.**

~

_**(𝙳𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟸00𝟿)** _

**“𝙶𝙴𝚃 𝙾𝚄𝚃! 𝙶𝙴𝚃 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙷𝙴𝙻𝙻 𝙾𝚄𝚃 𝙾𝙵 𝙼𝚈 𝙷𝙾𝚄𝚂𝙴! 𝙸 𝙳𝙾𝙽’𝚃 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙰 𝙶𝙰𝚈 𝚂𝙾𝙽!”**

𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚢𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚎, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚋𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚎? 𝙽𝚘. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎. 𝚆𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕. 𝚂𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗. 𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚠𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 _𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛_ 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍. 

_𝚆𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜._

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎?”**

𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚋𝚢 𝚊 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗-𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛-𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎? 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚍, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛? 𝙷𝚎’𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚋𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝟷𝟷:𝟹0 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚊 𝚌𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛’𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎. _𝙷𝚘𝚖𝚎._ 𝙸𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎?

**“𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕?”** , 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚏𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, **“𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝙸 𝚊𝚖… 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸’𝚖 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝙸 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕?”**

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚊𝚕𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍’𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖— 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚍𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗. 𝙼𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚝. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛, _**“𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐?”.**_

**“𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍.”** , 𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍, 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐. **“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, _𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎_ , 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚎’𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚣𝚣𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎.”**

**“𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕… 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛?”** , 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚞𝚛𝚖𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚊 ‘𝚢𝚎𝚜’, **“𝙸-𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛.”**

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜.

**“𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎.”**

  
~

_**(𝙰𝚞𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝟸0𝟷𝟹)** _

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜, _𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢_ 𝚑𝚒𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜, 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚜, 𝚋𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 _‘𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚜’_ 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚞𝚙. 𝙾𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎. 𝙵𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 _𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚝._

𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚆𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜_ 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎.

~

_**(𝙹𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝟸0𝟷𝟹)** _

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚕, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗. 𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚄𝚕𝚜𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚜, 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘. 𝙸𝚗 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚞𝚙, 𝚘𝚛 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛. 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚢 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕?

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔, 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝’𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜. 𝚆𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚑𝚖? 𝚆𝚎’𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜, 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎”** , 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙. _𝚃𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝._ 𝙸𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙. 𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍. 

_𝚄𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝._

_~_

_**(𝙰𝚞𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝟸0𝟷𝟹)** _

𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚝𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚒𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗, 𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜. 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚒𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢’𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚢, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚗? 𝙸𝚝’𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝚂𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎. 

_𝙾𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝’𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚞𝚙._

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚟𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚂𝚘, 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚝𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎’𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚏𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚋𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚊𝚕𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘. 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎, 𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚊𝚗. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘’𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝?

**“𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛?!”** , 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚢𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖, _‘𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚑?_ ’. **“𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚘𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸’𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍!”**

𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍, 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 

**“𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞.”** , 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐, **“𝙶𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕”.**

**“𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔, 𝙸 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛! 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝… 𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚔… 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝, 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝?”** , 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚙𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚜, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚞𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 

**“𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎, 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎, 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝?”** , 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚍𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚗_ 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖. **“𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚖𝚎. 𝚈𝚘𝚞’𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢… 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖, 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸’𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕. 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎… 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎!”**

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙, 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎. 𝙰 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝, 𝚊 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚘 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚏, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚎’𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊 _𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐._

~

_**(𝙹𝚊𝚗𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝟸0𝟸0)** _

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗?”** , 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝.

𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕. 𝙽𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 _𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚢_ 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚠𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚌𝚊𝚔𝚎. 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚛𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚌𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎’𝚜 _𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢_ 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕. 𝙷𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚏𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎’𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎’𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗. 𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎, _𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚗, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎._

**“𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚖, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔?”** , 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚊𝚎, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚛𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍’𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎.

**“𝙰𝚗 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍** ”, **“𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚡, 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚌𝚝”** , 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚊𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎.

**“𝙾𝚑… 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕… 𝙾𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚊𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚗?”** , 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚊𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗.

**“𝚆𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝!”** , **“𝚆𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝.”** , 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚊𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚠𝚔𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚞𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚢𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜. 

**“𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎?”** , 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎. 

**“𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕”** , 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚗𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚡𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝.

~

  
**“𝚈𝚘𝚞’𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎?!”** , 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚗𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚕. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚙, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎, 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢.

_𝙰𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚏𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚘._

**“𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑… 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚞𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝙸 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛, 𝙸 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚢 𝚒𝚝.”** , 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚎, **“𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚘 𝙸 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙹𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚊𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚕, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚐𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚛.”**

**“𝚆𝚑𝚢?”** , 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚞𝚙 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚍._

**“𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗’𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎.”** 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, **“𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚗𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚏𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎. 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝙸 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚏𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚘, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎, 𝙸 𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎… 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞.”**

**“𝙸 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚏 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗’𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞’𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜”** , 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛, 𝚜𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, **“𝙸 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚕. 𝙸 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚓𝚘𝚋 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗’𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚎’𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.”**

𝚂𝚒𝚡 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚘, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕’𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎. 𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚗𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚌 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙸𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚆𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛, _𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙱𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗’𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛-𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕_.

**“𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚗, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝙿𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚆𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚢. 𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝙸 𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐?”** , 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚜. 

**“𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚆𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚢** ”, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍, **“𝙸 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗”** , 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚡 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗. 

**“𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚈𝚎𝚘𝚕”**

  
**“𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙱𝚊𝚎𝚔, 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎.”**


End file.
